La Etapa de Rebeldía de Draco Malfoy
by Caribelleih
Summary: Draco Malfoy había decidido que era su turno de llegar a la etapa rebelde adolescente. Lo que nunca pensó fue que, su rebeldía, iba a tener esas extrañas consecuencias en Potter. SLASH. H/D.


**Título**: La Etapa de Rebeldía de Draco Malfoy.

**Autora**: Caribelleih.

**Beta**: alunatica.

**Personajes**: Harry/Draco… ¿cómo dudarlo XD?

**Rating**: NC-17.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y demás lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados. Estoy escribiendo esta historia sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Excitación por las perforaciones y los tatuajes, rebeldía, uso incorrecto de una cucharilla (no tan incorrecto, perv ;D), algo de manoseo público, por si no se han dado cuenta; sexo entre hombre y hombre XD

**Resumen**: Draco Malfoy había decidido que era su turno de llegar a la etapa rebelde adolescente. Lo que nunca pensó fue que, su rebeldía, iba a tener esas extrañas consecuencias en Potter.

**Palabras**: 6.568.

**Nota**: Lo escribí hace un tiempo, pero decidí hacerle una secuela… Que ya está acabada y que necesita otra secuela que aún no he comenzado XD Terminará siendo una trilogía (o eso espero). No sé si tiene las suficientes advertencias, ya me dirán si creen que necesitan otra ;D

* * *

Draco Malfoy había llegado a la etapa oscura de su vida.

Aunque, de hecho, el término adecuado sería en la etapa _rebelde_ de su vida y no la 'oscura'. Después de todo, era en aquella etapa donde los adolescentes desafiaban abiertamente los consejos y jerarquías de sus padres, donde se cuestionaban todo lo que les decían, cuando se disminuían las conversaciones con ellos, etc., etc. Podría seguir hasta el infinito en este asunto, pero lo importante era que, en esta etapa, era donde los adolescentes se _rebelaban_.

Se podría pensar que era un poco tarde para Draco llegar a ese período en su vida… Ya que tenía más de diecisiete años y, por lo general, ese momento para los seres humanos llegaba cuando eran menores… Pero ese no era el caso de él, porque Draco no había tenido tiempo a los dieciséis —a esa edad había estado intentando salvarse a él y a su familia de un cara de serpiente, después de todo— y a los quince era aún un niño.

Así que, faltando 4 meses para su decimoctavo cumpleaños, la etapa rebelde lo había alcanzado al fin.

No podría considerarse totalmente rebelde, sin embargo, comenzando con que no tenía contra quién rebelarse. Oh, sí; podría comenzar a desafiar activamente al Ministerio, pero eso sólo empeoraría su situación y eso era algo que realmente no necesitaba… Y en cuanto a sus padres. Bueno…

Con su padre sólo hablaba por vía lechuza las pocas veces al mes que el Ministerio les permitía comunicarse con él.

A su madre no le quería causar más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Así que la etapa rebelde se limitaba a otras cosas. ¿Quién decía que para ser rebelde había que rebelarse contra _alguien_? Por desgracia, ese era el concepto mundial de la rebeldía… Por eso, ya que no podía incitarse contra padres y demás fuentes de autoridad, había decidido buscarse otras cosas que podrían abarcar sus actuales limitaciones y quedarse en el margen establecido.

Por eso era que había estudiado a éstos llamados jóvenes durante algunas semanas —que parecieron siglos, en realidad. No podía creer que los adolescentes muggles fueran tan estúpidos— y, gracias a sus observaciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que no sólo los jóvenes insultaban/criticaban/desobedecían a los adultos; sino que comenzaban a marcarse el cuerpo, haciéndose tatuajes, aretes, cortes de cabello vanguardistas y demás arreglos físicos que le parecían un tanto extraños y más que un poquito aterradores.

Pero lo importante había sido que, a estos adolescentes, se les consideraba como _rebeldes_.

Esa era la palabra clave aquí. La única manera en la que Draco podría mostrar su rebeldía era haciéndose estas decoraciones corporales de la que los muggles se veían tan encariñados y fascinados. Y debía admitir que algunas no estaban tan mal…

No llegaría al punto de hacerse colmillos gigantes para parecer vampiro —aún recordaba la primera vez que un muggle se le había acercado con incisivos gigantes proclamando ser vampiro—, ni tampoco llegaría al extremo de arruinar su hermoso cabello con algunos cortes o peinados que debían ser ilegales.

Sólo se limitaría a hacerse aretes, tatuajes y vestirse góticamente. Aunque no tan góticamente, no quería pasar por un muggle… Tal vez sólo se vestiría de negro, con algún collar de un símbolo alquímico y tal vez, sólo _tal vez_, podría usar máscara para los ojos.

Por esto, y más, era que en ese momento salía de la tienda de "Tatuajes Mágicos El Unicornio" —no sabía de dónde surgió ese nombre, pero era altamente patético—, con un tercer tatuaje en su cuerpo, esta vez era la cadera izquierda, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de todo, estaba demostrando su rebeldía de la única manera que podía y eso debía de serle suficiente.

Desapareciéndose para Aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon, Draco comenzó a enumerar todas las pruebas que, en ese momento, su revolución estaba causando.

¿Rímel en los ojos? Chequeado.

¿Tatuaje de una serpiente (vamos; ¡que no había podido evitarlo!), tatuaje de un dragón y el tatuaje de una Runa Antigua que nunca le diría a nadie qué significaba? Chequeado. Chequeado. Y chequeado.

¿Dos aretes en la oreja izquierda, un sarcillo en la derecha y un aro en el pezón izquierdo? Chequeado. Chequeado. Chequeado.

¿Revistas pornográficas homosexuales debajo de su cama? Cheeeequeado.

Aunque lo último no era parte de su etapa de rebeldía, había tenido ese tipo de revistas desde que conoció de su existencia cuando aún era un pequeño niño virginal que le preocupaba no sentirse atraído por las chicas.

Arrugando la nariz se preguntó qué más podría comenzar a hacerse. Ya había acabado con el espacio corporal que le había otorgado a estos tatuajes y que no iba a agrandar, y no pensaba hacerse más agujeros en la oreja, _muchas gracias._ Suponía que tendría que comenzar a tener novios…

Ese _sí_ que era un pensamiento feliz.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir imaginando todas las cosas que llegaría a hacer con dicho novio, ya que alguien se le había atravesado en el camino para ir a la _Heladería Florean Fortescue _para comerse un triple helado de caramelo, con miles de cosas más, que se le antojaba. Aunque debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo bastante duro esa persona con quien había colisionado, porque ninguno de los dos había caído y el hombre —ese pecho plano sólo podía ser de un hombre… esperaba— no era mucho más alto que Draco.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para apartarse un poco el flequillo del rostro, se alejó un poco para ver dos ojos verdes agrandados por la sorpresa…

—Potter —masculló alejándose más aún de él. Era lo que le faltaba.

—¿_Malfoy_? —preguntó Potter como el idiota que era, aunque Draco tenía que reprimir una sonrisa que se le quería escapar al ver el estupor en el que estaba—. ¿Q-qué demonios te ha pasado?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó sacudiéndose una motita de polvo inexistente, amando cada segundo del desconcierto de Potter. Sólo por eso, decidió quedarse y pasar más tiempo con él.

—¿Estás--¿qué diablos-- ¿te pintaste los ojos? —la voz de Potter estaba casi jadeante y Draco arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con más precaución.

—Sí, ¿acaso tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó formando una ligera mueca desdeñosa, apartándose el flequillo detrás de una oreja. Si era posible, los ojos de Potter se agrandaron aún más cuando vio todos los aros que la rodeaban.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Había algo muy extraño en Harry Potter —más de lo acostumbrado, y eso era ya mucho decir—, en la forma en la que lo estaba mirando y en su respiración cortante. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—_NO_, digo; no, ninguna —exclamó rápidamente y Draco se alejó aún más—, es sólo…

Potter pareció tragar con dificultad, sin dejar de ver sus sarcillos, y recorriendo el cuerpo con la mirada luego, como esperando ver qué más había debajo de su ropa.

Draco sintió cómo algo cálido comenzaba a expandirse por su abdomen. _No puede ser…_

—¿Es sólo qué…? —lo instó a finalizar, acercándose un poco más casi sin darse cuenta. Había algo en la expresión de Potter que realmente le estaba atrayendo, ¿acaso era deseo lo que veía en sus ojos verdes? Debía ser un efecto de la luz, no creía que Potter le diera para _ese bando._

—Te ves muy bien —respiró Potter.

A Draco le brillaron los ojos, al parecer _no_ era un efecto de la luz.

Le dedicó la sonrisa más atractiva que en ese momento podría expresar, y se sintió mucho mejor de lo que debería cuando a Potter se le trancó la respiración. Llegó a una conclusión rápida: —Potter, ¿te gustaría comer un helado conmigo?

La sonrisa casi se extendió imposiblemente cuando Potter asintió rápidamente.

* * *

Potter era realmente _muy_ ingenuo. Era tan ingenuo que llegaba a ser divertido —o al menos era divertido para alguien como Draco, quien se aprovechaba de su ingenuidad.

Primero; estaba el hecho de que a Potter le gustaban los aretes. Draco podría afirmar que no sólo le gustaban, sino que tenía una extraña fijación con ellos porque, después de pedir los helados y sentarse juntos en una de las mesas de la _Heladería Florean Fortescue, _no había parado de dirigirle miradas deleitadas a sus orejas. Era un tanto extraño, y podría ser considerado espeluznante para muchos, pero a Draco le encantaba.

Amaba la forma en la que Potter no podía dejar de comérselo con los ojos, y se preguntó si llegaría a saltarle encima si llegaba a mostrarle alguno de sus tatuajes, al parecer a Harry le emocionaban los chicos rebeldes... Lo que significaba que era una suerte que Draco se hubiese etiquetado así mismo como rebelde, porque ahora que lo veía de cerca —y no en esas horribles fotos que el _Profeta_ sacaba de él— se daba cuenta de que estaba muy bien.

Era bastante atractivo, de una manera bastante Potteriana, por supuesto; con su cabello desordenado, su cero gusto por la ropa, y esos increíbles ojos verdes que mostraban todo lo que sentía. Potter lograba que la respiración de Draco se cortara, y eso era _algo_ que no muchos podían conseguir.

También estaba el hecho de que era muy ingenuo. Potter lo miraba lamiéndose los labios, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Draco podía comprender muy bien porqué sus ojos estaban dilatados y su mirada fija sobre su cuerpo. Era excitante ser admirado de esa manera, y que esa contemplación viniera de Potter, sólo lo hacía cientos de veces mejor.

Y que el mismo Potter no se diera cuenta de que estaba viendo a Draco como un perro hambriento veía un trozo de carne frente a su nariz; lo hacía aún más dulce.

—Entonces dime, Potter —dijo con complacencia, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Harry regresaron a su rostro con marcado esfuerzo—, ¿qué haces aquí en el Callejón Diagon solo y sin tus cómplices?

—No les digas así —respondió un poco de mal tono, casi como un reflejo físico que despertaba por un insulto de Draco, pero luego se mordió el labio—. Quiero decir, cuando dices cómplices suena como si fuésemos unos saboteadores, o algo. No lo somos.

Potter estaba intentando ser amable con él y la sonrisa de Draco se amplió más. Estaba bastante seguro de que su rostro tenía la expresión del gato que se comió al ratón, pero a Potter eso pareció gustarle aún más, porque se sonrojó y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

A Draco nunca le habían gustado mucho los chicos tímidos —siempre terminaban aburriéndole —, pero esa expresión en él era muy irresistible. También estaba el hecho de que Potter estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amigable, aunque sólo fuera para llevárselo a la cama.

—¿Y por qué no están contigo? —preguntó de nuevo sin disculparse.

—Estaba comprando algo y quería hacerlo solo —admitió desviando la mirada y a Draco se le despertó la curiosidad de golpe. ¿Potter comprando algo sin la ayuda de sus otras partes del cerebro; la comadreja y la sangresucia?

—¿Y qué era?

Potter abrió la boca —por la expresión no pareciera que fuera a responder—, pero los helados llegaron y lo interrumpieron. Draco se encogió de hombros, pensando en que tal vez más tarde podría sacarle la información, y recogió la cucharita que venía con el helado, lamiéndola.

Cuando los ojos de Potter se dilataron aún más hasta volverse casi negros, Draco se preguntó si Potter caería en uno de los clichés más gastados de toda la seducción… Luego pensó en ella-Weasley, y entendió que Potter nunca había sido seducido.

La última chica de una pandilla de puros hermanos varones no podía saber mucho de seducción, por muy bonita que fuera. Y al parecer tampoco le había importado aprenderlo, por la forma en la que Potter y ella se había liado en el sexto curso. Había sido más bien algo repentino ese supuesto amor que sentían, el _Profeta_ estuvo repleto durante días de las noticias y especulaciones de su rompimiento.

Bueno, Draco podría enseñarle a Harry cómo comenzar con los juegos preliminares antes siquiera de saber que tendría sexo con alguien.

Recogió una pequeña cantidad de helado de caramelo de la copa y la acercó a su boca abierta con lentitud. Cerró los labios suavemente sobre la cucharilla, succionando un poquito y dejando los párpados caer sobre sus ojos, lamiendo el cubierto cuando lo separó del interior de su boca, gimiendo quedo.

A Potter se le cayó la cuchara, ocasionando un estruendo, pero parecía demasiado hipnotizado por los labios de Draco como para prestarle atención a algo más.

Draco contuvo una sonrisa, ya que no sabía si se vería demasiado lobuna y eso sólo asustaría a Potter. En cambio, le sonrió suavemente —controlando el impulso de expandir por completo sus labios— y recogió el cubierto, entregándoselo en la mano y asegurarse de rozar su piel de una forma deliciosa.

Potter tragó casi audiblemente, y bajó la mirada a su helado.

* * *

Draco se rió con fuerza, tocándose el abdomen porque pensaba que reír de esa manera podía ser muy perjudicial para la salud. Le dolían los músculos del estómago y la mandíbula, pero no parecía poder detenerse.

Al final, pudo controlarse un poquito, aún cuando se le salían pequeños resoplidos de risita algunas veces, pero al menos ahora podía levantar la mirada y ver a Potter… Esperaba que no se hubiese molesto por haberse reído de lo que le contó.

Pero Potter seguía igual de sonrojado y sofocado como había estado desde que les habían llevado los helados y Draco se había puesto a follar su comida con su boca. Aún cuando la diversión de Draco había sido a su expensa, no parecía molesto por eso. Veía a Draco con ese indistinguible brillo en los ojos que sólo podía significar deseo, y Draco se sorprendió al notar que el brillo ahora era más fuerte.

—No deberías reírte —le reprendió Potter de todas maneras, con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo—. Fue realmente horrendo cuando pasó, esa señora que al menos me triplica de edad, desnuda, gritando que me amaba frente a la casa de los Weasleys.

Draco reprimió con su mano otra oleada de risa, pero era casi imposible. Sólo imaginárselo era suficiente para acabar con su autocontrol. Distraídamente se cuestionó la razón por la cual ya no le molestaba que Potter fuera tan famoso y amado como para que le hubiese sucedido eso, pero alejó ese pensamiento hasta el fondo de su mente, Harry había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

—Al final tuvimos que llamar a los Aurores, y tuve que mudarme de la Madriguera —le dijo y Draco se preguntó si Potter se daba cuenta que lo estaba mirando como ensoñado—, no podía permitir que cosas como esas continuaran ocurriendo. Miles de cartas me llegan siempre, y algunas son peligrosas —eso lo pareció poner sobrio de nuevo, porque se enserió y miró al helado—, así que me conseguí una casa cerca de Godric's Hollow. Es casi imposible de rastrear, y la mayoría de las lechuzas no tienen permitido entrar.

—Eso es una lástima para las pobres niñas de trece años que te dedican su amor, Potter —dijo Draco con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose de no sonar resentido. Debía ser porque estaba en la etapa rebelde de su vida—. No leerás sus cartas.

Con eso Harry frunció el ceño, y Draco lo distrajo lamiendo la cuchara de sirope. En serio, Potter era tan fácil.

—Quería preguntarte… —comenzó Potter algo avergonzado, carraspeando luego—, ¿qué te ocurrió?

—¿Qué me ocurrió con qué?

—Con, ya sabes —Draco arqueó una ceja cuando Potter le señaló el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, rozándoselo suavemente con los dedos y Draco no reprimió el escalofrío que lo recorrió. La respiración de Harry se hizo más cortada—, todos esos aretes y zarcillos que usas.

Draco le sonrió y alcanzó la mano de Potter, encerrándola entre sus dedos y acercándola a los aritos de oro y platino que tenía en la oreja para que los tocara. Potter no se lo impidió y acarició el metal casi con veneración. Oh, Morgana, estaba en lo cierto. A Potter le calentaban las perforaciones.

—Pensé que era momento de cambiar un poco —admitió sin mentir demasiado, y se acercó más a él—. Pensé en hacerme esta clase de cosas por todo el cuerpo. Al final me decidí a no sólo pensarlo, sino que hacerlo también.

—¿Por… todo… —Potter tragó saliva encantadoramente, acercándose más a Draco casi por inercia y sin poder detenerse. Se lamió los labios mirándolo, recorriendo con sus ojos el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por la ropa negra—. ¿… tienes más?

—Oh, sí —respondió Draco entreabriendo los labios y deslizando la mano de Potter entre las suyas hasta su pecho.

Potter parecía mucho más sofocado y rojo, mirando su mano sobre la tela de la ropa de Draco y lamiéndose los labios constantemente, como si siempre los tuviera secos. Draco cerró los ojos cuando encerró los dedos de Potter sobre el aro de su tetilla, instándole a jalarlo para que supiera de qué se trataba.

La respiración de Potter se hizo más entrecortada, y su cuerpo estaba casi encima del de Draco. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver los verdes de Harry, ampliados por la cercanía, la sorpresa y los lentes.

—Merlín —susurró Potter, mirándolo con tanto deseo que si Draco no hubiese estado ya sentado, hubiese caído por la debilidad en sus rodillas—. ¿Tienes más?

Sonaba tan jadeante como Draco se sentía.

Negó con suavidad.

—Sólo tengo estas perforaciones, pero sí tengo tres tatuajes.

—Oh, _Draco_ —Draco apenas había terminado de digerir sus palabras, sofocado por la forma en la que Potter había dicho su nombre, cuando sus labios de vieron atacados por unos bastante entusiastas.

Si Draco no hubiese estado tan anhelante, necesitado y deseoso, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Potter no parecía haber tenido mucha práctica en la maestría de besar. Usaba demasiado la lengua, y no tanto los labios ni los dientes. Al parecer los besos que siempre se daba con la chica Weasley en sexto no habían sido suficiente para su aprendizaje, al igual que pasaba con el arte de la seducción.

Pero como sí estaba anhelante, necesitado y muy deseoso, no le pudo importar menos que usase mucho su lengua, porque eso estaba _perfecto_. Potter besaba perfectamente, y lamía perfectamente y jalaba el aro en su tetilla con algo más allá de la perfección. Draco abrió la boca gustosamente bajo el asalto, cerrando los dientes en el labio inferior de Potter y luego succionando su lengua como había hecho con la cucharita, y cuando Potter _gimió_ sintió que un líquido cálido se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo sin respiración y duro como una jodida piedra.

Sólo podía ver un brillo blanco bajo sus párpados, y sólo podía sentir las manos de Potter sobre el algodón de su capa.

—Necesito… Oh, Merlín, Draco —dijo Potter entre un beso y el otro, no pareciendo ser capaz de alejarse más de unos milímetros de la boca de Draco, lo que le parecía perfecto a él, porque sólo quería esa lengua de regreso a su boca ya—, espera… necesito —repitió alejándose un poco más, y Draco casi gimió por la frustración.

No le importaba que se estuviera morreando y manoseando con Harry Potter. No le importaba que lo estuviera haciendo en una heladería donde había mucha clientela infantil y que podía dejar traumado a más de una familia. No le importaba que horas antes hubiera pensado que Potter era un idiota. Y mucho menos le importaba lo que Harry tenía que decir.

Sólo quería esos labios de regreso a los suyos, esa lengua de regreso a la suya y esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

Intentó decírselo, pero Potter le cubrió la boca con su mano y lo miró suplicante.

—Draco, déjame hablar —le pidió y Draco no quería dejarlo hablar, porque el muy imbécil seguro comenzaba a pensar, lo que significaba que se daría cuenta de que se estaba besuqueando con su archirrival, y…—. Necesito ver esos tatuajes.

Draco cerró la boca tan fuerte que casi se muerde la lengua.

Bueno, esto era un progreso interesante. No esperaba que Potter estuviera coherente —lo más coherente que podría estar alguien cuando se besaba con Draco Malfoy, de todas maneras— cuando le pidiera follar.

—¿Está… estaría bien? —Potter se veía claramente esperando un rechazo y Draco no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. De verdad, luego de una sesión de morreo como esa, ¿cómo era capaz de hacer esa pregunta? Bueno, era Potter, era normal que fuera idiota.

Así que respondió de la única forma en la que podía.

Acercó uno de los dedos de Potter a sus labios y _succionó_.

Draco sintió de inmediato el tirón de una Aparición, y, antes de poder ver a dónde diablos Potter lo había llevado, sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, pidiendo permiso para meter las lenguas en la ecuación y Draco se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

Estaba Potter, una cama y mucho cachondeo en el aire. Eso era todo lo que realmente importaba, todo lo demás podía ignorarse.

* * *

Draco intentó relajarse, calmarse e intentar pensar en cosas feas —¡Filch teniendo sexo con la Sra. Norris!— para poder bajar el nivel de su excitación, porque temía avergonzarse corriéndose muy rápido; lo que era completamente ridículo, ya que _él_ era experimentado en la parte del sexo y no _Potter_.

Pero el caso era que… bueno, cuando alguien tenía la legua de un Harry Potter en su boca, las manos de un Harry Potter sobre su piel y el cuerpo de un —se suicidaría si algún día llegaba a decir esto en voz alta, estaba seguro— _increíble_ Harry Potter sobre el suyo, todo los intentos eran infructíferos, así que terminó rindiéndose.

Era más placentero, después de todo.

Besando a Potter como si le quisiera succionar el alma, lo empujó de sobre su cuerpo y lo acostó a un lado, haciendo malabares para que sus labios no se separaran ni un segundo, y se montó sobre él, poniendo su trasero sobre su estómago y encorvándose lo necesario para seguir jugando con la lengua de Potter.

Besar a Potter era como una epifanía.

Lamió sus labios, chupando suavemente y estremeciéndose deliciosamente con los jadeos y gemidos que soltaba Potter, y gimió quedo cuando las manos de Harry entraron bajo su camisa, ausentemente preguntándose qué había pasado con su capa.

Ignorando eso, se levantó lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa de un jalón, y se volvió a inclinar sobre Potter, lamiendo su quijada con suavidad, luego besando su mejilla y chupando su oreja. Los sonidos que Potter generaban eran exquisitos.

—Espera, déjame —Potter se removió y Draco se apartó, mirándolo jadeante.

Pero Potter no lo estaba mirando a él. Sus ojos estaban fijos como alfileres en su pezón, viendo el aro enganchado en él con un deseo tan hambriento que la respiración de Draco se volvió aún más entrecortada. Los ojos de Potter estaban tan oscuros que parecían totalmente negros, y Draco se preguntó exactamente a quién tenía entre las piernas, porque se veía jodidamente peligroso.

Cuando los dedos de Harry llegaron hasta el arete y jalaron, Draco gimió. _Oh Merlín y Morgana_. Era tan placentero cuando le jalaban esa perforación, eran miles de agujitas siendo aplicadas a esa parte de su cuerpo y entregando placer y dolor por igual medida. Ese aro había sido una completa ganga.

Potter se lamió los labios cuando vio lo que causó en Draco, y acercó a su boca, jugando con la legua y el metal, para después jalar con sus dientes.

Draco se sintió derretir.

Si Potter seguí jalando así, iba a correrse patéticamente pronto, así que se separó como pudo, jadeando y respirando con tanta dificultad que se hubiera asustado sino hubiese sabido cómo había llegado a esa situación.

—Potter, ¿quieres ver mis tatuajes o no?

Eso pareció despertarlo de su trance, porque asintió con rapidez, mordiendo el pezón por una última vez antes de separarse. Draco respiró hondamente y se enderezó de nuevo, mirando a Potter debajo de él.

_Joder_.

Tragando con trabajo, se comenzó a quitar el pantalón y Potter lo ayudó con velocidad, pero Draco le apartó las manos.

—Quítate la ropa —le ordenó procurando endulzar sus palabras para que obedeciera, Potter hizo un pequeño mohín que fue directo a la polla de Draco, pero se apartó con obediencia, quitándose la camisa al aprovechar que Draco se levantaba de encima de él y se echaba a su lado para quitarse el pantalón.

Cuando Draco estuvo desnudo por completo —¿para qué dejarse los bóxers si no iban a durar nada de tiempo en su puesto? —y levantó la mirada, vio que Potter se lamía los labios lascivamente, desnudo igual que él y sus ojos fijos en el tatuaje de su cadera.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró tocándose con suavidad la serpiente que sacó la lengua en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto.

Potter se enderezó como si hubiese sido atravesado con una estaca.

—Oh, sí —respondió con una voz tan ronca y tan llena de deseo que Draco supo, estaba completamente seguro, podría hacerlo venirse sólo con hablarle cosas sucias en el oído.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Potter tuviera el efecto de excitarlo con la misma potencia con la que lo había enfurecido en el pasado?

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… Era bastante factible.

Ignorando esas ideas, se acercó a Potter, quien aún veía la serpiente y lo instó a acariciársela. Potter no dudo ni un segundo.

—¿Y las otras? —preguntó jadeante, luego de haber tocado bastante la serpiente.

Draco abrió los ojos —no recordando haberlos cerrado en primer lugar —y se lamió los labios. Potter se lanzó contra él, besándolo antes de que le diera tiempo de abrir la boca, devorándolo y acariciándole la espalda como si quisiera meterse dentro de él.

_Tal vez se lo permita hoy_, reflexionó Draco rompiendo el beso y dándole la espalda, arqueándose con suavidad para que Potter no se perdiera el dragón que volaba sobre ella. Draco pudo escuchar perfectamente la respiración de Potter trancarse, y un segundo después su mano casi imposiblemente cálida ser expandida sobre su espalda.

Jadeó con fuerza, apoyándose bien en el colchón y suspirando. _Joder_, Potter hacía que todos los nervios de su cuerpo estuvieran el triple de sensibles.

Las manos de Potter recorrieron su espalda, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y acariciar. Draco gimió con fuerza, empujándose contra ellas y sintiendo la polla de Potter ser acunada entre ellas. Aspiró una bocanada de aire con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, empujando a Potter contra el colchón, quien cayó con un suave _pof_.

—¿Draco? —preguntó confundido.

Draco ignoró el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre —seguro Potter se veía completamente interrelacionado con aquellas personas con las que tenía sexo, debía ser los genes Gryffindorianos. Aunque debía admitir que con la intimidad que ellos estaban teniendo, era difícil no hacerlo. Hasta a Draco le estaba constando que Potter siguiera siendo 'Potter' y no 'Harry'—, y abrió un poco sus muslos, lamiéndose los labios cuando vio su excitado sexo.

Merlín, hasta tenía polla Potteriana.

—Sólo queda un tatuaje —admitió mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos—, pero ese tendrás que buscarlo tú después. Ahora —miró de nuevo el miembro de Potter—, ahora te mostraré qué le estaba haciendo a esa cucharita.

No esperó respuesta de Potter y, en cambio, lamió la base del sexo de Harry con insistencia. Las caderas de Potter se arquearon hacía su boca de un golpe, y Draco tuvo que detenerlas presionándolas contra el colchón.

Siguió lamiendo hasta llegar a la base del glande de Potter, succionando suavemente los nervios debajo de la cabeza y hubiese sonreído —si su boca no hubiera estado tan ocupada—, por los sonidos que soltaba Potter. Quebrados gemidos de placer y casi aullidos de goce. Besó la base de la polla de Harry, queriendo tocar sus testículos, pero sabía que Potter tendría que tener las caderas empujadas contra las sábanas, si no, no le permitiría hacerle la mamada.

Abrió la boca y recorrió con la lengua toda la extensión de la piel, luego se detuvo y sopló suave aliento tibio sobre la cabeza, antes de metérsela en la boca y succionar. El gemido que soltó Potter era completamente un grito, y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar casi violentamente. A Draco se le resbalaban las manos en sus sudadas caderas, pero presionó más su boca y su lengua contra la polla de Potter, rodando la lengua sobre el glande en un movimiento rápido y metiéndosela casi por completo en la boca.

Comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, aplicando la lengua cuando subía y murmurando para que la resonancia del sonido se sintiera en Potter.

Cuando sintió que los muslos de Harry se tensaban más de lo que ya estaba, lo besó una última vez y se separó de él.

Sentía los labios algo hinchados, pero la expresión de Potter en ese momento no tenía precio. Apretaba las sábanas con fuerza y lo miraba como si nunca hubiese visto a alguien como Draco en toda su vida. Draco se sintió sonreír autosuficiente. Sabía que hacía unas mamadas increíbles, qué bien que Potter ya lo sabía.

—Quiero follarte, Draco —la voz ronca de Potter era sexo en su estado más puro y destilaba tal cantidad de deseo que Draco se estremeció con fuerza.

No tenía las fuerzas para negarse, lo quería tanto como Harry.

Asintió con suavidad, lamiéndose los labios, y la mirada que le dirigió Potter al ver el gesto hizo que se apurara a buscar su varita por la ropa en el piso. A penas se había inclinado para agarrar la tela, cuando sintió los dedos de Potter apretar sus nalgas con fuerza.

—Dios, Draco —dijo Potter apoyando su frente en su espalda—, no aguanto.

Draco se quedó sin respiración y agarró la varita con tal fuerza que, si hubiese estado menos excitado, habría tenido miedo de romperla. Se enderezó de inmediato y utilizó un encantamiento que convocaba el lubricante de su habitación a donde estaba en ese momento.

Potter apenas lo vio; lo agarró, y se aplicó una muy buena cantidad en los dedos. Draco se volteó de inmediato. No iba a permitir que Potter lo follara la primera vez de espalda, tenía que verle el rostro. Lo empujó sobre el colchón y se sentó de nuevo sobre él.

Apenas se había acomodado cuando los dedos de Harry encontraron su entrada y lo penetraron. Dos, el muy maldito había metido dos de una vez y Draco gimió con fuerza.

—Sé que te gusta un poco con dolor —le dijo Potter con una sonrisa y Draco gimió más.

Sí, le gustaba un tanto forzado, por eso se había hecho una perforación en uno de sus pezones, y Potter debió haberse dado cuenta de la forma en la que Draco se derretía cuando le jalaba el aro.

—Oh, Potter —jadeó Draco sintiendo los dedos de Harry estrecharlo y buscar y buscar en su interior—; no sabía que lo tenías en ti.

No le dio tiempo de responder, porque de inmediato se inclinó para besarlo, gimiendo con un poco de más fuerza cuando los dedos de Potter se hicieron tres.

—Ya, ya —dijo apurado, apartándole la mano—, hazlo rápido o lo hago yo solo.

Potter lo miró con algo parecido a la exasperación, enderezándolo y llevando su sexo a la entrada de Draco, quien intentó relajarse, sintiendo una punzada de arrepentimiento por no haber realizado el hechizo que permitía relajar su culo.

Jadeó cuando Potter comenzó a entrar en él, pero lo hacía jodidamente muy _lento_, así que comenzó a enterrarlo él mismo en su interior, apretando los dientes para no correrse. Potter se sentía tan bien que era casi un pecado.

—Oh, Merlín —Potter se arqueó cuando estuvo por completo dentro de él, mirándolo con ojos negros a excepción de una franja verde que rodeaba la agrandada pupila. Draco respiró con dificultad, moviéndose experimentalmente para saber si ya estaba listo, porque _tenía_ que moverse, y Harry gimió fuertemente, agarrando su cintura con fuerza, deteniéndolo—. Tan jodidamente apretado y caliente.

Draco sonrió, ya no se sentía arrepentido de no usar el encantamiento ese, porque siempre lo soltaba más y Draco quería estar apretado para Potter. Además, no había dolido.

Cuando Potter asintió, Draco comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo con suavidad, apenas levantándose lo necesario y cayendo ligeramente. Cada vez lo hacía con más profundidad, doblando más las piernas para mejor apoyo y levantándose más alto para dejarse caer más abajo.

Draco estaba seguro que los dos iban a quedar roncos, por la forma en la que los gemidos bañaban toda la habitación. Apretó un poco el culo, y Potter gimió tan alto que Draco se sintió de nuevo engreído. Potter _era_ fácil.

Pero luego se olvidó de todo, y lo único que estaba presente era la polla de Harry saliendo y entrando en su culo con más fuerza, más profundidad y mucha más violencia; los dedos de Potter jalando su aro en la tetilla con constancia y la otra mano de Harry moviéndose arriba y abajo por la extensión de su espalda.

Mientras estaba en el resguardo de su cabeza, siendo llevados por olas de placer que Draco estaba seguro lo iban a matar porque era casi imposible sentir tanto, pudo permitirse pensar que Harry Potter era increíble en el sexo.

Era una debilidad temporal, eso era obvio.

Aún así, gimió con más fuerza y casi gritó cuando Potter cambió sus posiciones, enderezándose y empujándolo contra el colchón en un movimiento rápido, ágil y —si Potter hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre— Draco habría pensado que también bastante experimentado. Harry le dobló las piernas, partiendo su cuerpo casi a la mitad —realmente, Potter no tenía mucha consideración—, embistiéndolo con más potencia y mordiéndole un hombro. Draco metió su mano como pudo debajo del cuerpo de Harry y se tocó la polla.

Sólo movió la mano unas tres veces, antes de correrse de una manera tan excepcional que lo único que vio fueron luces de todos los colores pasando por delante de sus ojos.

Estuvo tanto tiempo allí arriba, que cuando al fin Potter le bajó las piernas a los lados, Draco fue que se dio cuenta de que se había corrido dentro de él.

Suspiró con suavidad.

_Santa Mierda. _

Había tenido sexo con _Harry Potter._

¿Qué podía ser más rebelde?

Hizo un gesto cuando sintió que Potter no se separaba. Sus piernas estaban adoloridas, y Draco estaba bastante agradecido de poseer un cuerpo tan flexible, porque Potter le hubiera partido la columna de no tenerlo. Además, comenzaba a sentirse muy pegajoso.

—¿Vas a estar todo el día sobre mí? —respondió por fin cuando se hizo patente que Potter no pensaba moverse.

Harry se enderezó un poco y le sonrió… Era el tipo de sonrisa que le hacía brillar por completo el rostro y que dejó a Draco sin respiración.

—Por mí, sí —respondió al final, levantándose sólo lo suficiente para tocar el pecho de Draco—. Mientras estábamos en… er… —Potter se veía muy adorable todo sonrojado, con el pelo completamente alborotado y los ojos bajados, intentando decir que habían tenido sexo—, en plena obra —dijo al final de forma de forma atroz y Draco arqueó una ceja por lo idiota—; apareció esto.

Draco bajó la mirada de golpe, viendo la runa antigua sobre su piel, sobre su corazón. Tragó saliva, no pensaba que fuera a aparecer.

—No sabía que los tatuajes podían desaparecer —dijo Potter suavemente, acariciando la runa.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—No lo hacen normalmente —dijo, él mismo había pagado un dineral para que el suyo pudiera hacerlo—. Cuando, cuando… —seguro la idiotez de Potter era contagiosa, porque le estaba costando horriblemente hablar. Respiró hondo, intentando no ahogarse con tantas emociones en su interior—. Cuando me siento especialmente… sobrecogido —decidió decir al final—, aparece.

Potter lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo, aunque se veía algo sorprendido. Se separó de él, y Draco sintió algo extraño cuando su cuerpo no estuvo cubierto por el cálido de Harry.

—¿Quieres… er? —preguntó y Draco no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Se sentó con suavidad, intentando no hacer gesto cuando los músculos que llevaban algo de tiempo sin ser usado dieron un pequeño tirón. Ahora llegaba el turno del silencio incómodo, pero Draco no se sentía de humor para eso.

Había tenido sexo con Potter y le había gustado, al diablo todo lo demás. Ahora sólo quería ir al baño, y luego acostarse a dormir. No tenía ganas de comenzar a decir que no había significado nada, cuando el tatuaje de la runa decía completamente lo contrario. Suspirando, se levantó.

—¿Ese es el baño? —preguntó y Potter lo miró sorprendido agarrando la varita de Draco y frunciendo un poco el ceño luego.

—Sí —afirmó haciendo un encantamiento con ella, que hizo que los pelitos de Draco se erizaran y vio de nuevo la varita.

—Ya regreso —dijo Draco ignorando a Potter usando su varita y dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente limpio, y la runa había desaparecido de su pecho, regresó al cuarto para encontrarse a Potter bajo las sábanas, agarrando las dos varitas en la mano y mirándolas con intensidad. Draco rodó los ojos y se le acercó, comenzando a escalar el colchón.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Harry y sus ojos comenzaron a dirigirse de nuevo a su pezón, frunció el ceño cuando no vio la runa.

—Sí —respondió Draco metiéndose bajo las cobijas con él—, pero estoy cansado y no quiero aparecerme. Así que tomaré una siesta —dijo llanamente, acomodándose cobre el colchón y la almohada debajo de su cabeza. Abrió un ojo—. Puedes sentirte libre de acompañarme o no, pero si no vas a dormir, te agradecería que te fueras a hacer lo que sea que haces en tu casa. No puedo dormir con alguien despierto.

Potter sonrió un poco y dejó las dos varitas en la mesita de noche, acostándose junto a él y abrazándolo. El gesto sorprendió un poco a Draco, después de todo nunca nadie se había atrevido a acurrucarse con él después de tener sexo. Por alguna razón, no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar, comenzando a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Potter estaba cálido y olía bien, esa era razón suficiente para permitirle abrazarlo.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, Potter habló tan suavemente, que a Draco le costó un poco procesar qué había dicho.

—¿Qué significa esa runa?

Draco especuló en si decírselo o no, pero al final tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar con claridad. Abrió la boca:

—No te rindas.

Potter lo apretó más contra él, y aún cuando Draco estaba más dormido que despierto, supo que había dicho una estupidez al contarle lo que significaba, había prometido no decírselo a nadie, y Potter llegaba, arruinándolo todo.

Igual, podría enfrentarse a eso cuando se despertara. Después de todo, había algo más que estar en la etapa de la rebeldía te permitía hacer. Podía responderle a cualquier persona —que no fuera su familia ni alguien como el Ministro— lo que le diera la gana y hacer con cualquier persona lo que le diera la gana.

Cuando se despertara, le borraría la memora a Potter.

FIN.

* * *

Como dije arriba, la secuela ya está hecha y la publicaré la semana que viene

Comentarios? :D


End file.
